


Fresh Kill

by Grumpykawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpykawa/pseuds/Grumpykawa
Summary: As it becomes night in Towa city, Touko and Komaru search shelter. Little do they know, that this night will end in someone dying...





	Fresh Kill

A dark shadow settled over Towa city, as it became nighttime. Though the days were now clear over the city, the nights were still very dark, leaving everyone to search a shelter to not become a victim to the robotic bears that roamed the city. Komaru and Touko were no exception in this; even though they were well equipped against the monokumas, they were still vulnerable if they couldn’t see the danger coming.

 

“Come on Touko, we need to hurry, it’s gonna be dark soon!” Komaru yelled, running down one of the streets.

 

“W-Wait up, you’re going to run into a monokuma at this rate!” The writer yelled back, trying her best to keep up.

 

Komaru slowed down, waiting for Touko to catch up to her. She seemed quite out of breath; understandable, considering that they had been up the whole day running through the city.

 

“T-There has to be some place around here were we can stay… L-Look there’s a hotel over there,” Touko panted, pointing at a large hotel across the street. “L-Let's try and get inside there…”

 

The pair rushed towards the hotel. The door was unlocked thankfully, so they were able to enter it through the main door.

 

“What do you think Touko? Which room should we take?”

 

“I-I think we're better off choosing a room that’s high up. That way were less likely to get attacked…” Touko pointed out, looking around the lobby in distrust.

 

The two took the room that was the highest in the building. It was a small, two room apartment with a bathroom and a bedroom. Upon entering, Komaru let herself fall on the bed immediately.

 

“Touko I’m beat for today…” She yawned tiredly.

 

“D-Don’t tell me, I’m probably even more tired than you. I’m a writer not a runner!” Touko exclaimed, looking around the room. “This hotel looks very desolate… But it’s only half as dusty as that stupid underground base…”

 

“So at least we don’t have to worry about you sneezing, huh?” Komaru chuckled at her.

 

“D-Don’t joke about that Omaru!” Touko hissed back slightly. “B-But you’re also right to a degree…”

 

The two kept talking for a while until they both drifted into deep sleep…

 

-:-

 

Touko was sure that it was the middle of the night, as she heard something rustle in their room. Her eyes darted around in the darkness and she felt a shudder going down her spine. She hated the dark; but her fear crumbled as she curled up and felt Komaru against her back. As long as she was with her, she knew she was safe. 

 

She was lost in thought, until she heard the door creak. She could barely see anything in the darkness and the fact that she wasn’t wearing her glasses didn’t help her situation. She could see a shadow inching closer to the bed. She sincerely hoped it was nothing more than an illusion.

 

It became instantly clear to her that this wasn’t a dream, as she could hear the silhouettes’ breath as it inched closer. Touko’s heart started racing, as the fear started rising again. She started hyperventilating, as the shadow was now right beside their bed. Her instincts told her that this figurine was a threat and that she should run, but she couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t move a muscle being frozen in fear.

 

_ No...leave...LEAVE NOW! LEAVE! _

 

Everything suddenly went black…

 

-:-

 

A familiar smell was the first thing that Touko sensed as she regained consciousness. It was so familiar...the air in this city carried this smell...but even before the Incident even happened, this smell was nothing new to the writer…

 

And it was strong this time...it had been a while since it had been this strong…

 

It was the smell of blood and death…

 

Touko’s eyes fluttered open. All she saw was the crimson liquid covering the grounds and walls. She felt like she was gonna collapse again, but she managed to catch herself. She looked around, noticing that she was wearing her glasses. Touko paused for a moment, trying to remember what happened before she blacked out… She choked as her brain made the connection between her blackout and the now bloody walls and ground… This was not good…

 

She slowly raised her view and froze once again at what she saw. It was another kill by Syo…

 

And this time, it was Haiji…

 

“W-What the hell were you doing here!?” She screamed at the corpse, gaining nothing more than his empty eyes staring at her. “ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE!!!” She screamed even louder, tears in her eyes.

It was his fault that he died, it wasn’t hers. He probably broke in on them to kill them or something. 

 

It wasn’t her fault, it was Syo who killed him, she had no control over this. Syo should’ve controlled herself, she promised not to kill anyone anymore, not only to Togami, but more importantly, to Komaru.

 

It wasn’t her fault… It was not her fault… IT WAS NOT HER FAULT!!!

 

She wanted to scream, but all that came out of her throat was a suffocated croak. It was her fault… She should’ve moved already when he came into the room. She shouldn’t have put it off as another illusion.

 

Touko scattered backwards into the wall, trying to get as far away from the corpse as possible. Her breath hitched as she let out a small sob.

 

What was Komaru going to think of her now. She was going to think Touko was a monster. A monster with no control of herself. She was shaking as tears started welling up in her eyes. 

_ She’s going to abandon me… _

 

The writer let out a sob as she curled up into a ball. She didn’t want this. She just wanted to be saved. She just wanted to be saved by Komaru.

 

-:-

 

Komaru woke up from her sleep. She looked outside the window, noticing that it wasn’t morning yet and that it was still very dark outside. But there had to be a reason that she woke up and she had a bad feeling in her gut. She usually always slept through the whole night, but something was strange this time.

 

The girl sat upright, looking around the room, noticing that Touko was missing. Komaru stood up; the night air pulling on her clothes. “Touko? Are you there?” She asked worried in the room, not getting an answer.

 

She made her way through the room… But she stopped as she stepped into something… Sticky…

 

“H-Huh?”

 

Komaru hurried to the light switch, turning it on… and she froze. Puddles of blood were covering the ground and she had just stepped right into one. Now she got really worried about her friend.

 

“T-Touko? Where are you?” She said, now louder than before. She followed the blood on the floor which lead to the bathroom door. She froze and then leaped to the door ripping it open.

“TOUKO ARE YOU OKAY?” She yelled in fear, but she was calmed as a pair of grey eyes met her worried gaze.

 

“Touko… What happened?”

 

“I-I-It...H-He…” Touko was shaking violently, her eyes gazing off slightly next to Komaru. The girl wondered what could have frightened her friend that much. Her question was answered as she followed Touko’s gaze. She immediately stumbled backwards next to Touko.

 

“I-Is that… H-Haiji?” Komaru stuttered, terrified by what she saw. “H-how did this happen?” Komaru asked in disbelief. Though she knew the answer, given that Touko was this disheveled and covered in blood.

 

“S-S-Syo…” Touko whispered, as if the name alone would make her appear. “H-he… I-I don’t know w-why he’s here… B-But he a-appeared out of n-nowhere and… and…”

 

Komaru looked at the writer. It broke her heart, seeing her this shaken up. The girl sat down next to her friend. “It’s okay Touko… Breathe, it’s okay…”

 

Touko looked at her fearful. “N-Nothing is okay Komaru! I-I… I am a fucking monster… W-why are you trying to c-comfort me? I-I killed a person! H-He is  **DEAD!!!** H-He died at my dirty hand dammit!” The writer screamed, her voice cracking.

 

Komaru looked at her calmly. She wasn’t scared, and she was not going to leave her friend alone with this. 

 

“Touko…” She said softly, wrapping her arms around her shaking friends shoulders. Touko froze at first but then slumped against Komaru. “I-I… I didn’t want too… I-It was an accident… I-I didn’t mean to…” She sobbed burying her face in the other girl's shoulder.

 

“It’s okay… I know you didn’t mean to kill him…” She said softly hugging her friend. She smiled softly as Touko calmed down in her arms, her sobs slowly dying down. “Everything will be alright…” Komaru held her friend closer.

 

Touko closed her eyes, feeling herself slowly drifting back into sleep, feeling safe in Komaru’s arms. It felt good to know, that she was not gonna leave her, no matter how much of a monster she was…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all a huge thank you @NintenCat98 for helping me with getting this corrected, since grammar is my wrost enmy.
> 
> Also I would really love some reviews, since i really wanna start writing, so some reviews would be very nice.  
> I might write a second chapter to this.


End file.
